


The Spider and the Kitsune-Like Lion

by PlumBlueFlower



Category: Vocaloid, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Begging, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Chains, Choking, Curses, Gen, Imprisonment, Insanity, Insults, Mindfuck, No Smut, Other, Pain, Sad, Songfic, Spiders, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumBlueFlower/pseuds/PlumBlueFlower
Summary: A Songfic of the vocaloid song "The Spider and the Kitsune-Like Lion" by MASA Works Design.I am telling you all this is very different from every other work I've done.Comment whether you hate it or love it!READ THE TAGS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Spider and the Kitsune-Like Lion

**Author's Note:**

> As I will be forgoing Kinktober this year, I have written a spooky little drabble for the month of October! If people like this one enough, which I highly doubt, I'll try writing more!
> 
> Things in italics are the direct translations of the actual song from Japanese. 
> 
> Please comment and kudoes, I hope it's spooky!

A spider skitters along his wrist tickling the festering gashes. Little footsteps of red dotting the sallowed flesh. He lets out a sigh of contentment as the little creature scurries to the door, splintered and bloodied. 

A boot smashes it to pieces. 

The thundering footsteps come closer, the sun scorches as it grows too close, the stench of alcohol and sin suffocating him. 

With a bruising grip, the guard grips his neck, tightening and tightening. He wishes he'd just snap it into two. 

"It's showtime, lotus bitch," the man growls, unhooking the chains and dragging him by the matted hair. The cracked stone scraped against his bruised knees. 

His hip slams against the edge of the door as he crawls out of the room. A coarse blindfold is tightened around his eyes. It's crusty with the tears from last time.

Ten steps forward, hair pulled to the left, fifteen steps forward. A door creaks open to the dim of voices. They've come to watch him, the sick fuckers.

_On this beautiful moonlit night, the lords revel in the screams of the slave._

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome, are you ready for the time of your lives?"

Jiang Cheng screamed as something slid under his fingernail, pushing and pushing till it was ripped away. The blood ran cold as it hit the air.

_The screams of the slave are resounding all the way to the bottom of hell_

The blindfold is gone to reveal the devil in red. Sneering and devoid of humanity.

_I’ll torment you just enough, so that you won’t die yet. Look into my eyes. “Shall I spare your life?”_

The boy shatters as a stranger brings a torch against his back.

_Please spare me. Don’t kill me. Return me to my family. It really hurts._

There's bile spilling from his mouth, the bitter taste burning his tongue. He wonders if they will cut it right out of his mouth. 

_It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts Aaaaaaaaaaaaah…_

The Jiang Lotus, abducted by the Sun, has endured every agonizing torture for eternity. 

**Unforgivable, _Unforgivable_ , Unforgivable**.

I will never plead for my life.

_but I’m gonna curse your clan for hundreds of generation to come._

_They call you bastards the “demon,” right? Become the real demons, then._

Go on, eat the Lotus that has dared to deceive the Qishan Wen. 

_For I know what kind of fate awaits those who eat their own kind. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Jiang Cheng is threatening me with Zidian right now and to be honest if he kills me, that's okay.


End file.
